


Игрушечный солдатик, утри свои слезы (Toy Soldiers Brave Away Those Tears)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Майкрофту, наконец, выдается возможность поухаживать за Джоном.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toy Soldiers Brave Away Those Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125700) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



Джон едва уделяет пару секунд, чтобы оценить серьёзность ранения, затем поднимется с земли и бросается вслед за Шерлоком. У него пистолет, и он не может позволить Шерлоку в одиночку преследовать убийцу. Джона посещает единственная, не наполненная адреналином, мысль о том, что, если он потеряет столько крови, сколько ему кажется, то не достигнет этой великой цели. Он отбрасывает это соображение, как только оно появляется. Он нужен Шерлоку, а рана, возможно, не такая серьезная, как ему показалось.

Шерлок бега не замедляет, и Джон с трудом удерживает темп.  
Джон совершенно не представляет, где они, и сколько еще Шерлок планирует преследование. Он весь сосредоточен на том, чтобы держаться и не терять из виду спину Шерлока. 

Когда он все-таки ее теряет, ноги, протестуя против жестокого обращения, предательски подламываются, и Джон падает. Тяжело, на бок. Последствия падения, как он думает, будут ощущаться спустя несколько недель. Он немного приподнимается, ощупывая штанину и с удивлением обнаруживает, что она пропитана кровью, что и послужило причиной падения. Шерлок не возвращается, и Джон полагает, что он уже не вернется. 

Джон раздумывает, как бы ему дотащиться до главной дороги, где можно поймать такси, когда позади него на дороге останавливается роскошный черный лимузин. 

Джон даже не успевает подумать о _Майкрофте_ , как он сам, собственной персоной, выходит из машины, хмурясь при виде Джона.

— Боюсь, не знаю, куда направился Шерлок, — говорит Джон. 

Майкрофт хмурится сильнее, и Джон собирается указать, что он никогда не соглашался быть Шерлоку нянькой, и не нарушал своих обещаний. 

— Вам нужно в больницу? — спрашивает Майкрофт.

Джон пожимает плечами, испытывая облегчение. Он понимает, что потерял много крови. 

— Может, и нет. Все зависит от того, потеряю ли я сознание. 

Майкрофт сжимает губы и нагибается, предлагая Джону опору. С его помощью Джону удается встать на ноги. Он хромает к машине, поскольку теперь ясно, что делать.

Закрыв глаза, Джон позволяет себе утонуть в мягком сиденье. Он полагает, что должен принести извинения за кровь, капающую на пол, но не знает, хватит ли у него сил. Он чувствует, что Майкрофт застегивает ремень безопасности, а затем кто-то мягко проводит по волосам. Это приятное ощущение, и Джон засыпает.

***

Джон медленно приходит в сознание и понимает, что ему очень удобно. Он немного обеспокоен этим обстоятельством, пока не осознает, что лежит на кровати, а нога профессионально забинтована. Джон поднимает взгляд от своей ноги к сидящему рядом с кроватью Майкрофту.

— Не беспокойтесь, вы пробыли в отключке не более часа. 

Джон моргает пару раз, ожидая, что Майкрофт исчезнет, но этого не происходит.

— Что с Шерлоком?

— В порядке. К слову, о Шерлоке: я был бы весьма признателен, если бы вы одолжили мне свой телефон.

Джон оценивает ситуацию. 

— У меня в кармане его нет, — на Ватсоне брюки с карманами, хотя левая штанина отрезана ниже колена, но карманы пусты.

— Он на тумбочке. Но я все равно считаю, что лучше спросить разрешения.

Джон кивает.

— Берите.

Майкрофт набирает коротенькое сообщение, затем передает телефон хозяину, ухитряясь при этом провести кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне кисти. 

— Благодарю.

Джон смотрит на сообщение, адресованное, как он и думал, Шерлоку. 

**Джон отдыхает в моем доме. Нужно поговорить. Будь здесь через час. Майкрофт.**

— Ему не понравится, — говорит Джон. 

Майкрофт качает головой.

— Я не расстроюсь, — он смотрит на Джона. — Вы сегодня завтракали?

Джону не нужно долго думать над ответом.

— Нет.

Майкрофт поднимается с кресла с видом человека, которому давно известны преимущества хорошей осанки. В нем нет ни капли Шерлоковой непредсказуемости, а лишь свободная элегантность. 

— Я скоро вернусь с едой, — и он уходит, прежде чем Джон успевает запротестовать. 

Джон смотрит на телефон, но Шерлок так и не ответил. Интересно, придет ли он? Джон не удивится, если это окажется одной из уловок Майкрофта заполучить брата в гости. Эта мысль примиряет его с необходимостью принять сэндвич из рук Майкрофта. 

Джон садится на кровати, опираясь на изголовье.

— Я вполне способен сидеть за столом. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает Майкрофт, — но тогда мне придется обеспечить соответствующую трапезу. 

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — криво усмехается Джон.

Майкрофт кивает.

— Буду рад, если вы рассмотрите такую возможность. 

Несколько секунд Джон молча жует сэндвич, раздумывая.

— Вы со мной флиртуете ?

Майкрофт хмурится, как будто флиртовать — ниже его достоинства. 

— Да, — говорит он в конце концов. 

Джон кладет остатки сэндвича на тарелку.

— Я не хочу быть пешкой в ваших с Шерлоком играх. 

Майкрофт резко встает и забирает тарелку.

— Я принесу чай. 

Будь у Джона привычка интерпретировать действия братьев Холмс как нормальных людей, он бы сказал, что Майкрофт расстроен. Учитывая то, как развиваются события, он не знает, что думать. 

Майкрофт действительно возвращается с чаем, а Джон успевает проверить телефон и обнаружить, что до времени прихода Шерлока осталось полчаса. 

— Жаль, если у вас сложилось такое ощущение, — осторожно начинает Майкрофт, — я перестал считать вас пешкой с первого нашего разговора, когда вы ясно дали понять, что таковой не являетесь.

По мнению Джона, это не объясняло того факта, почему Майкрофт продолжал с ним встречаться, если только старший Холмс не флиртовал с ним с самого начала. Что весьма возможно, как теперь думает Джон. 

— Не надо было просить Шерлока забрать меня. Я вполне способен оплатить такси. 

— И лишиться вашей компании гораздо раньше? Мне бы очень не хотелось.

Джон неловко ерзает, не поняв толком для себя мотивы Майкрофта: решил ли тот сдвинуться в процессе ухаживания с тонких намеков или просто разыгрывает какую-то партию. Против первого варианта Джон бы не возражал. Ему льстит, что Майкрофт находит его привлекательным. Просто он не уверен, что это правда. 

— Не думаю, что поцелуй заставит вас поверить мне. 

— Весьма сомневаюсь. Но можете попробовать. 

Майкрофт улыбается и присаживается на край кровати. Наклоняется к Джону и запечатлевает на губах целомудренный поцелуй, который быстро превращается в нечто более страстное, поскольку Джону очень хочется выяснить, сможет ли он заставить Майкрофта застонать. И ему это удается, хотя Майкрофт быстро и с беспокойством отстраняется, ретируясь на кресло и пытаясь привести себя в порядок. 

— Шерлок здесь, — бормочет он, поправляя рукава. Джон пробегает пальцами по его губам, не чувствуя особенного желания оставаться в стороне. Шерлок может трактовать увиденное как пожелает, но Джон уверен, что поцелуй получился в итоге довольно убедительным. Он считает, что даже Майкрофт не способен сфальсифицировать желание, которое явно было выражено во время поцелуя. 

Шерлок на долгую минуту застывает в дверях, потом кивает Джону.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, — теперь пойдем. 

Джон не двигается. Ему здесь нравится. А кроме того, интересно, что хотел Майкрофт сказать Шерлоку. 

— Ты хоть заметил, что его подстрелили? — отрезает Майкрофт.

Джон в замешательстве морщит лоб, его замешательство усиливается, когда он осознает сказанное. Он не слышал звука выстрела и проигнорировал боль, думая, что его поцарапала ветка, когда они продирались сквозь живую изгородь. 

— Конечно же, заметил, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я предположил, что, если произойдет что-то серьезное, Джон остановится. Так и вышло. 

— _Я потерял сознание_ , — Джон выходит из себя, узнав, что его ранили, а он этого не заметил. — Это не одно и то же, черт побери!

Шерлок пожимает плечами. 

— С тобой ведь сейчас все в порядке? Майкрофт обо всем позаботился, — в его тоне звучит явный намек. 

— Возьми на себя хоть немного ответственности, — Майкрофт сверлит взглядом Шерлока. — Джона ранили, потому что ты вовлек его в опасную ситуацию. Самое меньшее, что тебе следует сделать, это извиниться. 

Шерлок не отрывает взгляд от угла кровати. 

— Прости, Джон. Я не должен был оставлять тебя в ужасной компании своего брата. 

Его слова звучат искренне, и Джон согласно кивает.

— А теперь мы уходим, — говорит Шерлок. 

— Если Майкрофт не против, я бы еще остался. 

Шерлок сжимает губы, затем поворачивается и уходит.

Майкрофт наклоняет голову. 

— Клянусь, я соблазняю вас не для того, чтобы позлить брата.

Джон тихо смеется. 

— Вы вообще меня не соблазняете, — говорит он Майкрофту.

— Разве?

— _Это я соблазняю вас_. А теперь вернитесь на кровать. Невежливо заставлять раненого человека тянуться.

Майкрофт посылает Джону теплую улыбку, которая направляется прямиком к сердцу Джона.

— Я никогда не хотел прослыть _грубияном_ , — мурлычет он и наклоняется ближе.


End file.
